gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Archer
Anne Archer (born August 25, 1947) is an American actress who has performed in feature films, television, and stage and was named Miss Golden Globe in 1971. Among her best known roles is that of Beth Gallagher in the 1987 movie Fatal Attraction, for which she received a nomination for an Academy Award. Archer's first TV appearance was in 1970 on the series Men at Law. Her first feature film was The Honkers (1972). Archer was nominated for an Oscar for her supporting role as Beth Gallagher in Adrian Lyne's 1987 blockbuster Fatal Attraction. She played a deceived, then violently protective mother of a six-year old daughter, and wife of stalked philanderer Dan Gallagher (Michael Douglas), whose weekend tryst with mentally unstable book editor Alex Forrest (Glenn Close) results in more than he bargained for. Her other prominent movie roles include Patriot Games (1993) and Clear and Present Danger (1994). In 2001 Archer portrayed 'Mrs. Robinson' at the Gielgud Theatre in London's West End production of The Graduate. She has made several appearances on television, including Hawaii Five-0, Beautiful Screamer, Little House on the Prairie, Falcon Crest, Boston Public, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Privileged and Ghost Whisperer playing Melinda's mother. Personal Trivia *Archer was born in Los Angeles, California, the daughter of actors Marjorie Lord and John Archer. *Archer married William Davis in 1968 though the couple divorced in the mid 1970s. She then married Terry Jastrow in 1978. *Archer has two sons, one from each marriage. *Archer, who was originally a Christian Scientist[4] and her husband Terry Jastrow, have been members of the Church of Scientology since 1975. Between 1982 and 1986 Archer was a spokeswoman for Applied Scholastics, the literacy training organization sponsored by the Church of Scientology. *Her son Tommy Davis is the head of the Church of Scientology's Celebrity Centre International in Los Angeles, California. Film Credits *''The Honkers'' (1972) *''Cancel My Reservation'' (1972) *''The All American Boy'' (1973) *''The Mark of Zorro'' (1974) *''The Log of the Black Pearl'' (1975) *''Little House on the Prairie'' (1975) *''Trackdown'' (1976) *''Lifeguard'' (1976) *''Good Guys Wear Black'' (1978) *''Paradise Alley'' (1978) *''Hero at Large'' (1980) *''Raise the Titanic!'' (1980) *''Green Ice'' (1981) *''Waltz Across Texas'' (1982) *''The Naked Face'' (1984) *''Too Scared to Scream'' (1985) *''The Check Is in the Mail'' (1986) *''Fatal Attraction'' (1987) *''Love at Large'' (1990) *''Narrow Margin'' (1990) *''Eminent Domain'' (1991) *''Patriot Games'' (1992) *''Question of Faith'' (1993) *''Body of Evidence'' (1993) *''Short Cuts'' (1993) *''Family Prayers'' (1993) *''The Last of His Tribe'' (1994) *''Clear and Present Danger'' (1994) *''Mojave Moon'' (1996) *''Nico the Unicorn'' (1998) *''Dark Summer'' (1999) *''Rules of Engagement'' (2000) *''The Art of War'' (2000) *''The Gray in Between'' (2002) *''Uncle Nino'' (2003) *''The L Word'' (2004) *''Sophie's Mother'' (2004) *''November'' (2004) *''The Iris Effect'' (2004) *''Man of the House'' (2005) *''End Game'' (2006) *''Judicial Indiscretion'' (2007) *''Felon'' (2008) *''Ghosts of Girlfriends Past'' (2009) Website Official website External Links *Anne Archer at the Internet Movie Database *Artists for Human Rights website *Anne Archer at AllRovi *Anne Archer at the TCM Movie Database *Anne Archer Biography (1947-) at filmreference.com *Anne Archer at TriviaTribute.com Category:Actors Category:Non-Power Rangers actors Category:Award-winning actors Category:Award-Nominated Actors